


And You Are All That I Can Taste

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Me Without You [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Awkward Kissing, F/M, Massage, Mustard (mentioned), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke spend a nice evening together before a certain condiment gets in the way.Basically pure fluff.Part of a series but could easily be read alone.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Me Without You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489577
Kudos: 10





	And You Are All That I Can Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I hope everyone is staying safe with the tricky times today. I'm sorry for not posting in such a long time. And that it's super short. And that I don't really know how to write kissing. Oh well. Happy reading!

“Yesss Bell,” Clarke moaned. “Yes, right there Bellamy.” 

Bellamy chuckled as he continued massaging her back. “You do know what this sounds like, right?” 

Clarke glanced up at her boyfriend. His glasses were in the process of sliding down his nose, and the corner of his mouth was pulled up in the soft smirk she loves. “I don’t care. This feels so good!” He laughed again, and the timer started ringing.

“Guess that means it’s my turn now Princess.” Clarke sighed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She then perked up, a smile brightening her features.

“What if I told you I had a better idea?” Bellamy took in the coy smile and glinting eyes that had suddenly taken residence on Clarke’s face and decided that it couldn’t hurt to hear her out, even if it may cost him a massage.

“And this idea is?” He prompted.

Before he had time to react, Clarke had launched herself onto Bellamy, interlocking her lips with his. To her surprise, Bellamy pulled away sharply, his face wrinkled in disgust.

“What’s wrong Bell?” 

He blinked a few times before responding with a laugh, “What were you eating?!” 

Clarke's mouth stretched into a grin as she realized what this was all about. “Sorry Bell, forgot you don’t like mustard!” Her voice was teasing, and she put a hand to her boyfriend’s freckled cheek when she spoke. His feature morphed into a mask of seriousness.

“Now time for my massage!” He wiggled his eyebrows before flopping down before Clarke.

She laughed and set the timer, making sure to grab a mint for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, stay inside, stay happy!
> 
> If you would like to comment that would make my day, but if not that's cool too!


End file.
